moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Valley
Alterac Valley is a great basin deep in the Alterac Mountains between Alterac City and Strahnbrad. The Stormpike Clan of dwarves and the Frostwolf Clan of orcs both claim the valley as their territory, prompting incessant fighting between their respective factions. The fortified settlement of Dun Baldar serves as the Stormpike Clan's main stronghold in the region, while the Frostwolf Clan live in their adopted home in the south, Frostwolf Village. =Geography= ---- Alterac Valley is a deep basin-like area surrounded by the Alterac Mountains on all sides. The northern region of the Valley is very mountainous and consists of a crag, and several mountain rises that create choke points in mountain passes. The Fields of Strife are overlooked by a pair of mountains that plateau on the top on the western side, and are apart of the central-most point on the map of the Valley. The area itself is in the middle of a small bowl-like dip between the Stonehearth Bunker, and the Iceblood Garrison. Moving further south, the lands begin to resemble more of a tundra with small rises dotting the area. The area surrounding the Frostwolf Village however is surrounded by mountains on one side, with a waterfall at its southernmost point. There are also numerous caves and mines in the region populated by the local wildlife of the region which consist of, Gnolls, Kobolds, and Harpies. =Conflict in Alterac Valley= ---- Long ago, the warlock Gul'dan exiled a clan of orcs called the Frostwolves to a valley hidden deep in the heart of the Alterac Mountains. The Frostwolf Clan eked out a living until Thrall triumphantly united many of Azeroth’s orcs. The Frostwolves, however, chose to remain in the valley rather than joining Thrall in Orgrimmar – and their relative peace has since been challenged by the arrival of the dwarven Stormpike Expedition. The Stormpike Expedition’s desire to mine and plumb the underexplored caves for relics has invited conflict with the Frostwolf Clan, but opinions are divided on who struck first. Were the dwarves who arrived in the valley peaceful explorers who were massacred by the orcs, or did they plan to poach and conquer?Warcraft Game Guide, Alterac Valley Alliance Perspective Alliance Brigadier Generals claim that the valley rightfully belongs to the Frostwolf Clan, and that the dwarves never had a stake in the region of Alterac until recently. It was proclaimed a Stormpike Expedition arrived peacefully as visitors to the valley looking for relics and ore, a common practice in dwarven culture. They think that the Frostwolves acted against them in an uncivilized and aggressive manner after slaughtering the dwarves in a "cowardly unannounced attack". The Stormpike Clan led by Vanndar Stormpike was sent towards Alterac Valley with orders to not broker a peace with the Frostwolf Clan in the region. Their purpose within the lands was to fulfill a "sovereign imperialistic imperative" in which Ironforge claimed divine right to claim the lands of Alterac Valley, and eradicate the Orcs within the region. This imperative was issued by King Magni Bronzebeard which claimed if the dwarves cleared away the Winterax Tribe of trolls, and the Frostwolf Clan of orcs from the valley, Ironforge could indulge in its sovereign and territorial imperative for the Kingdom of Ironforge. Holdings The Stormpike holdings in the Valley consist of several towers in the northern regions of the Valley. These areas of operation are: *Stonehearth Bunker *Icewing Bunker *Dun Baldar South Bunker *Dun Baldar North Bunker *Stormpike Aid Station *Stonehearth Outpost Dun Baldar is the bastion for the Stormpike Guard in the northernmost reaches of the Valley. It is along the bridge of a deep cavern and functions as a sufficient choke point in times of struggle. The area is protected by the north and south tower, and an additional graveyard for the fallen is present there, and across the bridge. Several dwarven settlements line the area moving south, small homes that lie just before the Icewing and Stonehearth bunkers. The Stonehearth bunker is the last holding of the Guard, and as far as the Alliance territory stretches. The Stonehearth outpost also lies west of this bunker uner the protection of Balinda Stonehearth. Further south from that point is the Fields of Strife. Horde Perspective When the Frostwolf Clan of Orcs was exiled from the ranks of the Orcish Horde by the warlock Gul'dan. The clan, along with their leader fled into the depths of the Alterac Mountains, seeking out a new beginning for their people in the snowy region. After living numerous years in the area in relative peace, Thrall began to rally the orcs to begin the formation of the New Horde. However, the Frostwolf Orcs chose to stay in the Valley when the orcish forces planned on moving to Kalimdor. When the Stormpike Expedition arrived in search of ores and artifacts, the Orcs allowed them to maintain a relative peace until the Dwarves began to dig into the burial grounds of the Frostwolf orcs (likely, unwittingly). This sparked a great rage in the Frostwolf orcs, and brought them to begin savage aggression against the Dwarves. Drek'thar seeks to make no peace with the Stormpike Clan due to his belief that they do not belong on the territory on the first place. He also accuses the alliance leader Vanndar Stormpike of mimicking the defenses the orcs had long since established. The Horde Generals attest that the Stormpike Expedition invaded Horde territory, and the day the Alliance can claim Horde territories without brutal retort will be the day they hang their axes in shame. Holdings The Frostwolf Clan controls the southernmost point of Alterac Valley. This includes a monument to Durotan, as well as several other locations including: *Iceblood Tower *Tower Point *West Frostwolf Tower *East Frostwolf Tower *Iceblood Garrison The Frostwolf Village is near the southernmost point of the Valley, and holds two of the major towers in the region for the Frostwolves. Their territories reside further north up past a small plains and towards Iceblood Tower, with Iceblood Garrison due east of that under theprotection of Captain Galvangar. North of the Garrison is the Fields of Strife. =References= ---- Category:Places Category:Stormpike Clan Category:Frostwolf Clan Category:Valleys Category:Geography Category:Alterac Mountains Locations Category:Alterac Locations